the unseelie courts weakness
by vampgirl08
Summary: What if the unseelie court was hiding a very big secrete one that could save everyone from the upcoming war, question is will the winter court reveal their only weakness in time  or will the nevernever fall


**Righter's notes: I don't own any of the characters or places from the iron fey books this is my short take on the first book the iron king. Please be kind with your comments and bear with me it's the first fan fiction I have written in a few years and it may take me a while to get back in to it but here we go.**

_What if Meghan chase wasn't the only half fey? What if the unseelie court was hiding a very big secrete one that could save everyone from the upcoming war, question is will the winter court reveal their only weakness in time or will the nevernever fall to the hands of the iron fey after all ? _

It was cold, Meghan was sick of being cold. She had been in the unseelie court a month now and still queen mab had not sent for her. When she had arrived Meghan had been show to the room in which she now sat curled in to a ball near the fire but event the flames could not take the chill out of her bones, she feared that if she where to spend much longer in this frozen wasted land she was going to turn to ice herself.

A nock at the door broke her from her thoughts; she rose slowly to the door, she had learnt in the first few weeks here simply calling "come in " was a bad a idea with the unseelie fey they did not respect manners much. Once she reached the door she opened it just a crack so she could look through, the corridor was dark and she almost thought no one was there until a shadow moved across the hallway.

"Meghan chase "a voice called it was soft but high like bells ringing, a young woman's voice but Meghan would have never have expected it to come from a winter fey.

"Yes? " She called warily out in to the dark ash's last words to her flowing through her mind.

"Don't_ trust anyone in the unseelie court, not even me we cannot show are emotions at all they see them as a weakness and will use them against you, but whatever happens know that I love you."_

Meghan had to swallow hard as not to cry, she had missed ash so much since he had brought her to the winter court, she hadn't even seen him in the time she had spent here, form what little information she could gather ash was no longer at the court, he had left with his brother to go hunting for the iron fey the same night he had brought her here, and they had yet to return.

"The queen wishes to see you now I am to escort you there" the voice rang again.

Dazed Meghan wasn't quite sure how to respond to that so she nodded in to the darkness and closed the door to her room, once inside again Meghan looked around numbly what was she to wear to see the queen, she had always expected to see the queen when they had arrived. Her eyes landed on the one bit of colour in the room it was a green dress that had been carefully draped over the chair on the far side of the room.

Frowning Meghan crossed to it there was a note neatly folded on top of it, with shaking hands Meghan opened it.

_**Dear princesses **_

_**The ice prince tells me you made it safely to the winter court, I'm grate full your still in one piece can't say I would want to have faced even more of your fathers anger, he was pretty pissed off when I returned without you.**_

_**Anyway thought you could do with something form home so I had ash deliver this dress to you it's been enchanted so that it will keep you warm whenever you wear it without the need for anything else. I hope you like it. **_

_**Stay strong princesses it won't be forever and I'll always be waiting.**_

_**Your faithful jester **_

_**Puck **_

Meghan stared at the dress fighting back tears that threaten to escape, she missed puck more than anything else he was the one that no matter what could make her laugh and make everything seem ok even though they when in danger at the time it didn't matter because Meghan trusted puck no matter what and knew that he would always protect her.

Regaining her composure Meghan quickly dressed so as not to freeze to death and also because time was short she was shore the queen would not like to be kept waiting. Once dressed she turned to herself in the mirror and was shocked to see that the dress didn't cover much of her body at all, the dress sat only on one shoulder and the other was left bare, it was tight body hugging all the way to her hips where it dropped to the floor and the top half was coved with small handmade gold leaves, it fit her perfectly as if it had been made for her, now she thought about it, it probably had knowing puck he would have had the palaces dress maker working on it for weeks.

Meghan smiled to herself , turning back to the door she pulled it wide open this time and was not surprise that she didn't feel the slightest chill at all.

"I'm ready "she called her eyes scanning the darkness of the hall way for anything that may wish to harm her. A young girl no more than Meghan's age stepped slightly from the darkness.

"fallow me princesses " she said with a slight bow before spinning around and setting off down the hall way at a pace Meghan had to jog slightly to keep up.

**Ok so that's the end of chapter one guys let me know what you think please it's not often I right fan fictions and even less often I publish them on here any comment would be really appreciated I know I'm not the best writer in the world but still I try. Also I'm sorry is any of my spellings are a little wrong I have dyslexia and can't spell very well so I relay on my spell checker most of the time.**

**Thanks guys i will try to get chapter two up soon but I'm not sure when that will happen college work must now take over most of my free time but it will hopefully be soon, I look forward to reading your comments cya soon. **


End file.
